


Field Trip!

by SmallGrumpy



Series: Avengers family fluff [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGrumpy/pseuds/SmallGrumpy
Summary: This is a field trip story because we definitely don’t have enough of those.~ No one at school knows about Peter’s ‘family’ situation even though he has been living with them since he was young. Except Ned, MJ, and maybe Flash but he was in shock when he met his dad and is an idiot so who knows. Now Peter’s science class is going on a trip to Stark towers and he’s not sure what he’s going to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hard summer and I've wanted to write soooooo much but you know... life. SO while i'm content i'll be posting quite a bit hopefully. Hope you enjoy this overdue work <3 Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.

It was yet again Friday, eighth period, Mr Davis’ class was humid, the AC was ‘bust’ in the school and the class was abuzz. At the beginning of class the teacher had annocened “I have very exciting news, that will no doubt excite you all”. However he refused to tell his news till the end of class. This aggravated Peter beyond belief, you can’t just tell a large group of teenagers you have exciting news and then expect them to actually get work done when you won't tell them. Finally as class came to an end Mr Davis stood from his tattered rolly chair and clapped his large hands together to get the classes attention. “Now I know you all have been impatiently waiting for my exciting news and here it is. We have finally been aloud to go on a field trip to Stark towers! Come collect the forms at my desk.” 

The class was shocked momentarily but soon erupted in a loud chatter. Everyone was excitedly talking to their friends and simultaneously packing their bags. Well everyone except Peter Parker, this was going to be a disaster and he knew it. His father's were Captain America and Iron man, his aunts and uncles were world renown assassin's, Gods, and superpowered heroes. To add to that he lived with all of them (other than Thor) in Stark Towers. Peter finished packing his bag and exited the classroom, headed toward his locker. Ned had left earlier in favour of catching a ride with MJ, Peter knew that Happy would be waiting for him so he took his time. Purposefully and in his haste Peter crumpled his trip form and shoved it into the depths of his backpack. He navigated his way through the crowd of students and exited the school, heading towards the Black Audi Happy picked him up in every other day. 

“Hey Uncle Happy!” Peter called as he slide into the backseat. “Hi kid. How was your day?” the man answered in response. “Oh um well um GOOD! It was good” Peter stuttered out. Happy just peered back at him then turned his head back into the insanely busy (and slightly dangerous) parking lot. 

Throughout the ride back Peter fidgeted in his seat. His nervousness had reason behind it, in grade 4 Peter had tried to hide his field trip form in his backpack after they were told the class was going to the aquarium. Obviously living with spies meant that by the end of the night Peter had sweat through 3 shirts (he oddly enough couldn’t lie to save his life) They found out and forced him to go, which turned out was a great plan because Peter had a great time and now he’s not scared of sharks. 

THIS, however was different. This was his friends, classmates, and bully coming into his HOME. It was a horrible plan and he had no doubt his family would embarrass him. Now believe him when he said he loved them but they were also basically giant, rich children.

So when Happy dropped him off in the garage as per usual he could feel his hands shaking. Peter slowly pulled himself out of the car, and made his way to the elevator. When the doors shut Peter shook his head, jumped up and down before saying “You got this Stark! You’re a superhero you can lie for a day” 

He jumped however when Jarvis’ voice can through the speakers. “You seem to be in need of some assistance, may I provide you with some help Master Peter?” The A.I asked. 

“Yeah sure Jarv, it can’t get any worse than this” the brunette mumbled. “I suggested you let your family know Master Peter. They only wish for the best for you” Jarvis supplied. 

Peter just rolled his eyes, he felt there was no need to reply to that. The A.I had no idea what it was like being a teenager with a superhero family.

The elevator doors opened and Peters breath caught in his throat. His WHOLE family was in the common room and attached kitchen. Tony turned around from where he was seated on the loveseat when he heard the elevator. 

“Hey Petey-Pie! What’s up bub?” His father asked happily. Peter grinned at him, which in his opinion probably looked more like a grimace, but he was trying. 

“N-nothing much Dad, I’m just going to head to my room and start my homework. I have a lot to do y-you know” he answered (slightly proud he had only stuttered twice) 

By this time everyone had greeted Peter with a smile, or a nod. “Okay kid but first come hug your dear old dads” the genius requested.  
Peter smiled again, this time a real one and dropped his bag as he made his way over to his dad. Most kids his age would be ‘too cool’ to hug their parents and let them kiss them but Peter had always been a affectionate person. 

He jumped over the back of the couch and onto Tony’s lap. He wrapped his small arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his dads neck. His dad didn’t hesitate to wrap his kid up in a hug. On hand on his back the other one in his hair. Peter breathed in his dads scent quickly then pulled back. Tony smiled then quickly held Peters head and kissed his nose before he could pull away (just because he let them kiss him didn’t mean he really enjoyed it). 

Peter stood up his dad returning to his previous task on his tablet.  
He made his way over the the kitchen where Steve was so he could hug him too… and get a snack but that was neither here nor there. He looked up and saw Pops smiling softly at him as uncle Sam talked his ear off. Peter got to his father and he immediately wrapped his arms around his waist. He squeezed tight and lifted Steve off the floor. 

That was one thing he really liked about not having to hide Spider-Man anymore. He could use his abilities around his family freely. Steve chuckled slight as Peter put him back down but not soon after he scooped his son up and and cuddled him close. Peters feet were a good foot and a bit off the floor. 

Steve let him back down and Peter made sure to put on a show of straightening and dusting off his clothes. “Come on Pops, I’m a teenager now there’s no need to go picking me up” Peter jokingly complained. Steve just kissed Peters forehead and said, “Keep complaining like that and I’ll get your Dad to build me a baby carrier to fit you” 

Peter blanched and quickly ducked out from under Steve’s arm. Sam and Steve laughed as Peter snagged an apple and water from the counter, grabbing his backpack and yelling  
“NEVER” as he ran down the hall to his room.

——time jump——

Peter thought he was in the clear. Idiot. 5 hours later Steve yelled to Peter that dinner was ready. He got up from his chair reaching over his head and bending backwards to crack his back. He walked to the kitchen and sat in his usual spot at the table between Tony and Steve. They were having shepherds pie, one of Peters favourites. There were a multitude of conversations and Peter couldn’t keep up, his mind was still hung up on finding ways to keep the stupid field trip under wraps. 

At the end of dinner everyone cleaned their plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. Peter felt a small ping in the back of his head. That’s odd he wondered what his spidey sense was going off about. He looked around the room from his place on the recliner. Nothing.

He shrugged and looked back down at his phone. He heard a Ping of a phone and Steve pulled his out of his pocket. He sat next to Auntie Nat on one of the larger couches. 

“Peter, I’ve gotten an email from one of your teachers.” Steve informed.  
Everyone in the room looked up at him expectantly.  
“It says you have a field trip to SI tomorrow and to not forget to get the form signed?”  
Peter looked like a deer caught in headlights, is brown eyes blown wide. “Well Fuc-“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's family finds out and apparently his life is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Okay so i just realized that this is in MY same timeline as A Father's Revenge which means I need to explain something. So Flash knows that Peters parents are ‘famous’ but he doesn’t know who they are. The cover story is they are a scientist and a soldier, Peter works at SI and obviously Flash knows their gay (which is only because he’s heard Peter reference them as such). Now people might not actually care about this HOWEVER it was bugging me so...

“Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers! Watch your language” Steve screeched. Steve was horrified as he had never heard his ‘baby boy’ swear before, Tony had heard it once or twice when he messed up in the lab so it didn’t really bug him that much. The others were another story, Natasha was biting her fist to try and stifle a laugh, Bruce, and Wanda both had large smiles on their faces, Clint was less civilized, he was rolling on the floor in tears. 

Peter had his head buried in his hands, flush running from his cheeks to his neck. God he really hoped something like this wouldn’t happen on the trip. Which was now plainly obvious he was going on. After a moment of silence, save for Clints laughing that had died down to a giggle, Tony spoke up, “Kid you didn’t you tell us? Cause you definitely didn’t forget.” 

“I couldn’t, it’s just- Listen- Well- Ugh! Okay I love all of you but I’m 15 and you are all embarrassing. I literally can’t go anywhere with any of you. So I figured I would skip the trip and stay at school and then I wouldn’t have to worry about it” Peter explained which to anyone other than his family who were now used to it would sound like nothing because of how fast he spoke. 

You could hear a pin drop the room was silent, Peter thought he may have upset them, and then his dad started laughing. Not just any laughing, the kind where you were crying, and you have stomach cramps. Everyone other than Peter soon joined in, the young man was beyond confused. “What is going on? What's so funny?” Peter questioned. 

When Tony finally spoke up he had to pause between each word to try to catch his breath, “Pete what do you think family is for? Our job is to embarrass you and now that you made such a big deal out of it, your baby face better be prepared for this trip.”

Peters face paled, oh God no, he could not let them do this. Peter slumped from his seat, his face buried in the rug. “I’m going to die” he mumbled into the floor. This only brought the laughter of the group back up. 

Steve helped his son from the floor and wrapped him in another hug, “You asked for it son” he said. Peter grumbled and pulled away.

“I’m going to bed!” Peter yelled from the hallway, he could still hear them laughing and joking. Peter was not prepared for this, Flash would have way to much ammunition after this. Not that he didn’t have a lot now. 

Peter’s brain was on high alert, how could he do this he thought as he brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and laid down in bed. And as Peter’s eyes slowly closed, cocooned by the soft glow of his lamp and his warm sheets Peters brain never stopped worrying. 

\---------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------------

“I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die, that’s it. I have decided now that I’m just going to jump out of the car” Peter went on as Happy drove him to school the next morning. Happy didn’t even spare him a glance as he replied, “I have the child locks on so nice try.”   
Peter slumped further into the seat, his bottom lip stuck out into a pout. Happy stopped the car in front of the school and Peter hopped out, he walked up the steps and was meet with the always smiling face of Ned and MJ’s usual frown and well worn book. “Pete this trip is going to be great! I can’t wait to see the labs. Like I know I’ve seen your personal lab but these are the REAL labs. People who work there...work there” Ned rambled on as they made their way to Mr. Davis’ room where they were set to meet before the trip. 

The majority of the class was already there, other than a select few who were major stoners and everyone knew were not going to come (they also knew that the only reason they were still at school was because of donations from their parents). That’s not the point but Peter was not thinking straight and he was trying to ignore that in less than an hour his whole life will be ruined forever. He was also well aware that he is probably exaggerating but he was a teenager and that’s what he does. 

A loud clap brought Peter’s attention to reality and soon enough he found himself say between his two best friends sat at the back of a school bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA I tricked you again, chapter 3 will be up before Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO friends! I am very aware that to some of you i may be “bad” at keeping a schedule, but what can i say. I’m a busy woman. Kidding I'm just lazy and stressed. But here you go! So please enjoy and if you comment some ideas i may actually end up writing faster, who knows i’m unpredictable.

Mj and Ned talked the whole 30 minutes it took to drive to the tower, Peter did not attempted once to join the conversation, he has to preoccupied with his own thoughts and his spidey-sense alerting him the Flash was staring daggers at him from further up in the bus. This was getting ridiculous and Peter was about a minute from jumping out the window but the bus stopped before that happened and the class filed out. 

Standing inside the lobby, the class talked excitedly to each other, while taking in the spectacular building. Peter stood away from the group, hands bunching up the ends of his sweater to make paws (he tended to do this when he got nervous), his eyes downcast to the floor. After a few moments while his teacher spoke to the guide (who Peter knew very well, her name was Abigail, she used to recommend books to him when he was first adopted), Flash walked up to Peter and slide his arm over his shoulder so that to anyone unknowing they would assume it was a conversation between friends, 

It was obviously NOT that but how was anyone else to know, let alone care. “So Parker I figured it out” The greasy haired boy exclaimed. 

“And what exactly did you figure out Flash?” the shorter boy asked. 

“I figured out that you obviously had to suck someones dick to get The Tony Stark to pretend to be your dad, At first I thought you paid but we both know your too poor for that, so which Avengers dick did you suck?” Flash explained. Peters jaw dropped and he honestly thought he was going to throw up. 

“Flash what the hell! I didn’t… do that to anyone” Peter whispered angrily. Abigail called the classes attention and Flash removed himself from Peters side and walked towards her, he stopped and called behind his shoulder, “I’ll find out the truth Penis, trust me”

Abigail explained the purpose of the security passes as she handed the out, “Now our head of security insists that everyone keeps this pinned in plain view on their shirt at all time” Abigail said. When Peter unintentionally laughed out loud, the class all looked at him, as did Abigail. Once she noticed who made the sound she smiled and winked at him. “Isn’t that true Peter, Happy is quite the tyrant isn’t he?” She joked with him. He chuckled again and nodded to her. 

She continued her explanation and quickly lead the class towards the metal detector and security search. The class was told to scan their cards at the gate of the detector. Flash pushed his way to the front and once his card scanned Jarvis voice spoke, “Eugene Thompson. Level 3”

The class was shocked having never heard a A.I. before, “Now class this means that unless you are accompanied by someone with a higher level, you can only visit up to the 10th floor. These consist of offices, and 2 lower level labs.” Abigail explained.

The class continued through, which left Peter, who up to this point had been slighlenty praying to God that Thor would strike him down now. Peter scanned his and Jarvis spoke once more, “Peter Stark-Rogers, Level Alpha. Welcome back young sir! Shall I alert sirs that you’re home?” Peter could her the snarky-ness in his voice. 

‘No thank you” Peter grit out between his clenched teeth. Peter stepped through the detector with no trouble and the guards just nodded their heads in his general direction. The class gaped at Peter and he keeped his eyes and the floor and walked towards MJ and Ned who were unaffected by this revelation. 

“Okay class let's get on with the tour, we have an hour till lunch and then we’ll continue the tour for another hour. Now please file into the elevator and well start the tour” the class nodded along with Abigail's speech. 

The elevator was big enough that the small class easily fit in. Peter stood in the corner trying to hide the blush that spread from his chest to his cheeks. The door opened and the class exited. Before they could get any further, a ceiling tile smashed to the floor and out popped Clint who landed in a crouch. The class screamed and jumped back, other than Abigail and Peter who were far too used to this than they should be. 

“Hiya Petey Pie” Clint exclaimed, whilst he ruffled his hair. “Hi Clint” Peter replied trying to step away from him. 

“I’m sorry, what did you call me? That’s not my name, is it?” Clint joked, prodding at the young boys side. 

“No… Uncle Clint” Peter sighed. The class gapped for another moment and then began chuckling to themselves. Clint leant down and kissed the top of Peters before jumping back into the ceiling. The class looked up after him and he yelled back “Have a good day Petey!”

“Okay Okay, now that we-we were done with that can we do the tour. Please” Peter requested.

Abigail nodded and ushered the class towards the displays of early Avengers suits. Each were set up in glass boxes with pictures, descriptions, and fun facts about each person. 

The hallway was long and as you walked down you were able to see more uniforms, at last they reached the end of the hallway which led to a large open doorway. Inside was one of the smaller labs.   
The class rushed in and practically inhaled the experiments that were left out for them to observe. Abigail took this time to direct the classes attention to a screen that hung from the wall, she pulled a controller from her pocket and pressed lay. A video began explain Stark Industries incentives, etc. Peter ignored it having watched the same thing hundreds of times before. As the video ended a loud clap echoed across the room and and the class, Peter included turned quickly to see where the noise came from. 

“Hello Children! How are we today?” Tony said. Turns out the clap came from Peters dads. Both of them stood in the doorway smiling at the teens. 

Peter was shocked, he understood his aunts and uncles coming to embarrass him but HIS PARENTS! This is ridiculous he thought to himself. He tried to slip away and hide behind his peers but it was a no go, Flash pushed him forward and when Peter glared back at him he only smirked in response. Tony and Steve’s smiles grew when their eyes found him. 

“Hey Pete! We thought we’d come and say hi to you and your class. Why don’t you come here and give your dear old dads a hug.” Tony said. 

Peter only shook his head, but Steve didn’t take that as a no and walked forward to wrap Peter up in a hug. When Steve pulled back Tony hugged him as well and kept his arm around his shoulder when he pulled away. Peter blushed again and kept his eyes on the floor. 

Yet again the class gapped at this new side of Peter. They all new Parker as a shy and nerdy. Not the son of Two Avengers! (it also wasn’t really common knowledge that Tony and Steve were married) Parker was quite the surprise.   
Mr. Davis was the first one to speak up, “Mr. Stark, Mr Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he volunteered. 

“It’s actually Mr. Stark-Rogers, Mr Davis” Tony sneered.   
Pops just rolled his eyes and smiled at the teacher. “We’re glad you were able be bring your class here” he expressed.

Mr. Davis nodded and a blush rose on his cheeks, everyone in their class knew that he had a bit of a fan crush on Captain America. Abigail broke the awkward silence, “Hi Boss! Are you here to help us out or can I continue the tour?” 

Steve smiled at her witty response, “No Abigail, we just came to say hello, we’ll get out of your way now.” he assured. 

Tony and Steve turned towards Peter and smiled at him, “Bye Kid, we’ll see you at dinner” Tony joked. They both left and they class still stared at where they stood until Peter spoke. “Okay great now that everyone knows the truth can we get on with this” Peter demanded. 

Abigail gave him a said smile, but nonetheless brought the class into the next lab. Peter trailed behind, arms crossed, lips forming a small pout. MJ walked with him for awhile but when he made no attempt to carry on with the conversations she had tried to start, she went back with Ned. 

After about 30 minutes the class was escorted to the cafeteria on the third floor. Abigail left with a sweet goodbye and a promise that they would have a new guide to bring them through the rest of the tour. Peter bought his food and sat at a table with Ned and MJ. Throughout lunch Peter could feel Flash’s eyes on him. He was uncomfortable but he tried to relax. He joined the conversation, Ned and him discussed the Lego set Peter wanted for his birthday, MJ joined the conversation but mainly read her book.   
After about 45 minutes Mr. Davis called for the classes attention, once everyone's eyes were him he began to speak, “Now class I’m not sure who is our guide, or where they might be but let's clean up and gather over her.”

Peter did so and when the doors to the cafeteria open Peter stopped mid sentence. In walked Natasha, Wanda, and Sam. 3 of them… really, why do they want to torture him. 

“Hello students of Midtown!” Wanda greeted. 

Sam and Natasha waved, the class waved back. The girls and some of the boys’ eyes were on Sam. The boys and girls trailed Natasha as they walked towards him. 

“Hi Peter, Tony asked us if we wanted to finish the tour for your class” she informed.

“Oh I’m sure he did” Peter grumbled. 

Sam laughed and clapped Peter on the shoulder, “Oh no Peter, don’t you trust us?”

“Not really…” Peter answered honestly. 

Both of them laughed at him. Wanda led the group towards the elevator once more. The rest of the tour really wasn’t all that bad, other than a few jabs from Flash which ultimately stopped once he caught sight of the deadly glare coming from Natasha. They took them to a few other floors which consisted of labs that were mostly empty. 

If Peter was being honest they weren’t that bad at being tour guides. He’d have to joke about it with them once he got home. But they did finish the tour, the class waited for the the bus in the lobby. 

“Now class before we leave please go to the washrooms, there just through those doors there” Mr. Davis requested. 

A few people went including Peter. While Peter washed his hands he heard the door to the washroom open and close, he looked up to the mirror and saw who entered. Flash. Could he really not leave Peter alone for long enough to finish in the washroom. 

“So Penis, how did you get al the avengers to do this. Family fortune? Pity? What is it?” Flash questioned while backing Peter into a corner. 

“I-I-I-I didn’t do anything Flash” the shorter man defended. 

“Okay sure Penis, you’re saying that you, are the son of 2 avengers. And that the other avenger treat you like family. That is actually the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!” Flash mocked.

Flash continued to laugh and his back was turned away from the door, which meant that he didnt see who entered. Peter did, and when Steve walked his eyes popped. 

“Mr. Thompson, I really do hope that you aren’t bullying my son right now” Steve growled.

Flash turned quickly and he quickly stepped away from Peter, “Captain, sir, I um… No, no sir. Peter and I were just having a chat. Right Peter” Flash stuttered out, he looked towards Peter for reassurance. 

Peter just looked towards his father, “Nope! He was definitely bullying me Pops” Peter said. 

Steve grimaced and turned towards Flash. Flash looked at Peter in shock and than ran as fast as he could from the washroom. Steve looked behind him as the door closed. He turned back to Peter and smiled. 

“Come on Pete, I already talked to your teacher. He said we could keep you here since there's no point of you leaving just to come back. And dad said we could order in and have a movie night” Steve offered. Peter smiled and hugged Steve around his waist. Steve rubbed his back and when they pulled away he and Peter made their way to their family who are waiting for them in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go peeps, I did it. I really hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if there's anything wrong and i’ll try to fix it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER You're welcome
> 
> P.S. I've always seen Peter as a smol bean so he's like 5'4 ( DON'T @ ME ;P)


End file.
